spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Street Race (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Street Race Synopsis - Larry The Lobster challenges Mr.Krabs to a street race to regenerate his strength after seeing it falter. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Eugene H. Krabs Squidward Tentacles Beach Goers Don The Whale Monroe Timmy Monroe's Mother Larry The Lobster Larry's Grandmother (picture only) Football Players (picture only) Gary The Snail Mermaid Man (cameo) Barnacle Boy (cameo) Bubble Bass Wimpy Ski Mask Fish Larry's Mother (mentioned) The Story The story begins with the Krusty Krab Bus pulling up to Goo Lagoon Beach. Exiting is Spongebob with all of the beach equipment. Squidward walks out as well and eventually Mr.Krabs, who is sweating profusely and looking out of shape. SPONGEBOB: Are you okay Mr.K? MR.KRABS: Never better boy. Never better. Mr.Krabs gulps down some H2O Blast and puts on his reading glasses. MR.KRABS: Okay Squidward, get the cash register and get to work, we got a long day ahead of us to sell patties at the beach. Squidward pulls out his relaxation recliner, tunes his radio onto a smooth jazz channel and puts SPF 1000 on his nose. SQUIDWARD: Nah, I got better plans. Squidward lays down and puts his surnay reflector to his face. MR.KRABS: Errghh… fine Spongebob…. Spongebob gets to work cooking up as much patties as possible for the beach goers including Don The Whale. SPONGEBOB: Sorry Mr.Krabs but I’m pretty busy here. DON: PATTIES! SPONGEBOB(fearfully): Coming up! Mr.Krabs picks up a box full of items. MR.KRABS: What a lazy good for nothing crew! Bleh! Krabs tries to use any possible remaining strength of his to set up restaurant material. Due to being too dehydrated from the very hot Summer Day, he just can’t muster enough strength to do so and drops the box with all the items in it. Monroe Timmy, a little kid notices and passes by with his mother. MONROE: Mommy! Look at that old sweaty man! MOTHER: Son! Don’t look at strangers! Mr.Krabs’ face falls to the sand with a groan. Larry The Lobster then walks up having noticed. LARRY: Dude are you okay? Mr.Krabs just groans as a dehydrated response. Larry takes out some of his own H20 Blast. LARRY: Here, you should try this. Mr.Krabs looks up and sees the same drink that failed to hydrate him. MR.KRABS: It won’t help. LARRY: Well we need to get you back in shape, your strength is really faltering. MR.KRABS: Thanks for the compliment. Larry grabs Mr.Krabs and they walk off. SPONGEBOB: See you soon Mr.K! Now Squidward! I am going to tell you a very special story about my porous holes! SQUIDWARD: Yes please do! NOT! Mr.Krabs & Larry continue walking. LARRY: Don’t worry, when I am done with you, you will be as good as new! MR.KRABS: You’re not going to take me money are you? The scene cuts to Mr.Krabs standing at a starting line with a water jug attached to his mouth. Larry has decided to challenge him to a street race. LARRY: I am not in it to win it Krabs. This simple enough street race is designed to regenerate your much needed strength and hydration. Water, Physical Activity & Stamina are key here, do you agree? Mr.Krabs’ response is muffled due to the jug covering his mouth. LARRY: Good to know! Now, on your mark! Mr.Krabs sweats & almost falls over. LARRY: Get set! And prepare for the water that is about to rush in your mouth! Mr.Krabs forms leg cramps & his dry skin begins to crack. LARRY: Go! Several gallons of water force itself into Krabs’ mouth much to his surprise. Mr.Krabs begins running at a decent pace. LARRY: Come on Mr.Krabs! You can run better than that! Mr.Krabs removes the jug from his mouth and responds. MR.KRABS: I’m 75 Larry! 5 years shy of 80! I am an old has been! LARRY: Don’t think like that! My Grandmother is 94! And she is a football player! Larry showcases a picture of his 94-year-old grandmother tackling several football players and making a touchdown while also showcasing hairy legs. Larry turns a corner and jogs down Conch Street with ease. Mr.Krabs runs out of breath right at Spongebob's house. MR.KRABS: Oh Dear Neptune! This is worse than Navy Boot Camp! GARY: Meow Gary sprays Mr.Krabs with a hose having sensed the old crabs’ dehydration. Larry jogs over several hilly mounds and around a U-Turn. Mr.Krabs sulks past Shady Shoals suffering in the extreme heat. He walks slower than Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy who are heading to the bathroom. MERMAID MAN: To the toilet! Awayyyyyyy! BARNACLE BOY: I told you not to go Mexican! Larry jumps over several boats in extreme agile. Mr.Krabs trips over several fire hydrants, slips on a discarded banana, lands face first into a pie and is finally crushed by Bubble Bass, who falls from a roof butt first. MR.KRABS: Yuck! Larry waits for Mr.Krabs at the finish line disappointed at how pathetic his trainee was. Mr.Krabs sulks up with tattered clothing & zero energy. MR.KRABS(dazed): Did I do decent? Mr.Krabs falls to the ground a dehydrated wreck. LARRY: Come on Eugene, you need to get better. Perhaps we could do another race. MR.KRABS: No! No! Please no! LARRY: Mr.Krabs? Mr.Krabs growls like an angry dog warning Larry away. Larry then takes another look at Mr.Krabs who groans and melts into liquids from the hot sun. LARRY(to himself): How could I possibly get this old man back up on his feet & strength? Street races are not going to work. FISH: Excuse me. A wimpy looking fish wearing a ski mask passes by and Larry forms an idea. LARRY: Hmmm Mr.Krabs continues to burn in the hot sun when suddenly he feels his pockets being touched. He looks to see Larry, who is wearing a ski mask to avoid identification, taking out his wallet and stealing his money pretending to be a robber. LARRY: Oh don’t mind me old geezer, I am just robbing you so I can umm, donate this money to my mother's charity! MR.KRABS: WHAT?!! Larry tries to run off with the money. Mr.Krabs gets angry, so angry that the fact he is getting robbed, gives him enough energy to bounce back up and tackle Larry to the ground in crazed fashion beating him up until recollecting his wallet. MR.KRABS: You rapscallion! Do not touch me money again! Mr.Krabs unmasks the robber revealing Larry's identity. MR.KRABS: Larry?! LARRY: I...I...I was just helping you get your energy back. This was the only way.. MR.KRABS: You did? Oh wait! Yeah you did! I feel like me old self again! Thanks Larry! I really appreciate it! NOW HANDS OFF ME MONEY! Mr.Krabs scampers away while sniffing his cash and Larry watches. LARRY: My work here is done. Larry's face is then crushed by Bubble Bass’ butt. Spongebob finishes his story. SPONGEBOB: And that is how I was able to clean those mucus sludges out of my porous holes Squidward! They can get really grimy! SQUIDWARD(disgusted): Blegghg! Mr.Krabs returns to the beach better than ever. MR.KRABS: Daddy's Back Barnacleheads! SPONGEBOB: Yay MR.KRABS! You regained your energy!! SQUIDWARD(sarcastic): Whoopee MR.KRABS: Whoopee indeed! NOW BACK TO WORK! Mr.Krabs relaxes under the sun while Spongebob & Squidward get to work serving the beach goers Krabby Patties. SQUIDWARD: Hydration is so overrated. Callbacks Mr.Krabs tripping over the fire hydrants calls back to when Patrick mistakened Squidward for a fire hydrant in the Season 2 episode “Squidville” when he & Spongebob tried to get him back to Bikini Bottom. Mr.Krabs slipping on the discarded banana calls back to when Patrick kept slipping on a banana peel and almost making Spongebob lose it with laughter in the Season 4 episode “Funny Pants.” When Mr.Krabs landed face first into the pie. This calls back to when Squidward landed right into a pie after being hauled to the dump via a garbage truck in the Season 3 episode “Idiot Box.” Bubble Bass crushing Mr.Krabs & Larry with his butt calls back to when he inadvertently & also purposefully did the same to Plankton in the Season 1 episode “F.U.N.” This could also call back to when Spongebob landed into Bubble Bass’ butt during Squidward's prank in the Season 1 episode “Fools In April” as well as when Plankton was once again crushed by Bubble Bass’ butt in the Season 8 episode “Plankton’s Good Eye” when he tried to save him from his burning house. Category:SquidwardTentacles35